Taking Things Slow
by Elizab3thBlack
Summary: When Charlie Weasley finally finds the girl of his dreams, she keeps holding off, having lost a lover recently. This is their story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Warmblooded Furniture

AN: This is a story about Charlie Weasley and an OFC that I created and play on a lj that a friend of mine and I decided to roleplay. For more indepth information on Liz Hirazaki, go to about me page. Hope you enjoy the moving story of the two of them.

* * *

Taking Things Slow

Chapter 1

Warmblooded Furniture

She'd had a rough day. It was an off day, which meant broom lessons. And while she was getting better, she still fell off way to often. So coddling more bruises then she'd ever had before, all she could think about was a long, hot, relaxing bath. Then she'd wrap herself in big baggy clothes to watch a muggle movie. Being half and half meant she could take pleasure in such muggle things.

She only hoped no one would bother her. Whenever she just wanted to relax, something would happen to drag her away. It was just for that reason she missed being back at 12 Grimmauld. However, she wouldn't trade Charlie or the dragons in for the world.

Which reminded her. She hadn't seen Charlie for a while. She wondered where he'd gotten off too. Deciding he probably went off to help Edgars or Strinks she headed towards the hut unworried. At the door, she stretched out her sores then pushed it open. Decently dark inside it further convinced her that Charlie was out on the reserve.

Heading towards her room, better known as the 'blue room', she thought she heard a noise from the bathroom, but decided it was a trick of her mind and walked into her room.

Opening up her dresser she looked for a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and cute little tee. Finding a pair of blue bottoms and a tee with a pixie on it to match, she pulled them out and laid them on her bed. Summoning a towel to her, she took off her grimy, cut-up jeans and loose grey t-shirt leaving her in nothing but her knickers.

Running her free hand through her ebony hair, she walked to the bathroom, immodestly. Humming a little tune to herself she opened the bathroom door thinking of nothing but a long, cleansing bath. Until she was greeted with steam, running water, and a face damp with red curls.

"Charlie!" She yelled, surprised.

"Lizzie…" He seemed surprised, but was much more composed. That was until he noticed her state of undress.

Liz noticing his gaze piercing at her body suddenly remembered she was in only her undergarments. With a quick movement she had her towel wrapped tightly around her.

Charlie was surprised she was in here. She had obviously been distracted, not noticing him right away. It wasn't like her to barge in places without knocking. Not that he horribly minded her showing up in the bathroom half-naked. He was disappointed at her covering up, however.

Liz noted his disappointment and smirked a little, but quickly wiped it from her face. They were taking things slow, she reminded herself. Still that didn't mean she couldn't take pleasure from the knowledge he liked looking at her half-naked. Nor could she deny herself the pleasure of looking at his wet upper body.

He was well chiseled. And tan; though all the freckles made him almost always look tan. His curly red hair was sticking to his neck and forehead; some of it was falling into his eyes. She wanted nothing more than too wipe it away and kiss him. But she held herself back; they were taking things slow she reminded herself a second time.

Charlie watched as her face showed every thought and emotion that she felt. He was tempted to grab her arm and drag her into the shower with him, ripping her knickers off as he went. But he knew she wouldn't appreciate it t'all, and decided against it.

Liz began to back up towards the door, trying not to look at him. Charlie smiled at her, admiring the blush that was slowly creeping up her shoulders and face.

"Sorry for the intrusion…I'll um…well…sorry." And with that she opened the door and headed out.

Running to her room she began leaning against her wall, and slid down it curling up, turning red all over. Now that she was away from him, however, she pondered longer on Charlie Weasley. He was gorgeous she decided.

He was well chiseled from both Quidditch and working with dragons, and his skin was an amazing bronze colour. His hair was a short, unruly mess of brick red curls. His brown eyes always sparkled with life, and when he smiled, she just wanted to melt. Liz didn't even want to think about the body she hadn't gotten to see. He was only a room away from her, and _defiantly_ didn't need to be thinking of things like that. They were taking things slow, she reminded herself…again.


	2. Turn and Injure

Taking Things Slow

Chapter 2

Turn and Injure

Charlie was lying on the couch. His right arm was draped over his eyes and he was taking in slow, steady breaths in his deep sleep. His shirt was thrown, forgotten in the corner. Sporting a new shiny scar across his torso; he'd been sent to the hut after his 'accident'. Now he was resting, dreaming happily in a world far away.

Liz having only just walked in, smiled slightly, glad to see him resting. He'd had a rather nasty encounter with the Ironbelly earlier that day and had been really worried about him. She had wanted to go to him earlier, when she'd first heard about it, but had her own duties to complete. Now, however, her duties done, she wanted nothing more then to coddle Charlie Weasley.

Walking across the room she picked up the white shirt that had been discarded. It was badly ripped and stained with the blood he'd lost. Grimacing at it, she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and waved it; 'Evanesco!' and the shirt disappeared. Heading over to the sleeping redhead; for a few moments she watched him as he dozed.

Liz once again got to admire a half-naked Charlie with his tanned bared flesh gleaming back at her. He looked a bit tense, even though he was sleeping so deeply. Wondering if he was having a bad dream, Liz kneeled down next to the couch rubbing her hand over his forehead. It was a little warm, but no fever. He probably just had some stress left over from the attack. She looked down at his torso to see the shiny scar that was marring his skin. With a gentle air she traced the jagged scar, but did not touch it. It was then she noticed how many scars he really had.

There were a multiple number on his arms, a particular vicious one on his left arm that went from mid-bicep to about his wrist. Another one donned his right that circled around his forearm. It looked as though a young dragon had tried to slice off half his arm, and done a messy and inefficient job of it. There was another one on his side that also did not look as if it had been comfortable. She wondered how many others there were that she couldn't see.

With a pitiful sigh, she gently took the hand that covered his face and pulled it towards her. The light hitting his uncovered eyes began to awake him, and Charlie tried to pull his hand up to once more cover his face while grunting. Liz smiled but did not give him back his hand. Not being able to screen out the light he began to turn over, facing the back of the couch. Surprised by this action, having not expected it, Liz was dragged with him. Thus she found her upper body wrapped around the dragon-boy's and her hand being cuddled up against him.

For a moment she didn't move, not wanting to wake him. However, her hand quickly began to fall asleep. With a tug she tried to get away. Only when she pulled he pulled back. With a large smile, she realized what was going on and tried to get away once more. As she did there was suddenly a force towards the couch and Charlie tugged her onto him.

With a laugh she fell upon him. Her face was right under his and her body was atop his. "Charlie!" She squealed, wiggling to get off. Still with his eyes closed he moved an arm to wrap around her waist keeping her right where she was. "Charles Weasley! I know you're awake." She huffed—though continued to smile. In response he made a snoring noise and turned so she was correctly lying above him.

Blowing a raspberry at him, she shook her now free hand trying to dispel the tingly feeling. He opened up one brown eye to look at her, his face beginning to burst into a smile. "You shouldn't wake an injured man…" He said in a low tone. Liz looked at him, her face more serious.

"Charlie, you got attacked by our largest dragon, I was worried. You could have died." She was looking at him totally serious now; she really had been worried, she'd already lost one lover to death…she didn't want to lose another.

"Lizzie, love, I wasn't that badly injured…and anyway, Galen is an amazing Healer. He could bring someone back from death if he tried. Plus the Ironbelly is actually a big softy…he rarely attacks with intent to kill—"

"Then what was with the escape earlier this month! He looked bloody pissed off to me!"

He put a finger against her lips. "Shhh, love, half the females on this compound are in heat right now…how do you think he was going to react? We don't let him in with them because the last time he tried to breed he almost crushed the female. It's all right…I'm fine, alive. See?" He let go of her and outstretched his arms. "Unless you've somehow learned to sit atop a ghost…" He smiled at her, and Liz, not able to help herself began to smile back. He was absolutely contagious when he smiled.

"Alright, fine…you win…but still, be careful…"

"Of course." His eyes twinkled and his face beamed with a smile. The knowledge that she worried about him was so wonderful. With his rough, callused hands he gentle took her face and pulled her to him.

Feeling drunk with emotion, Liz was filled with passion when his full lips touched hers. A gentle stirring was roused in her and she wiggled slightly in hopes to wash it away. When she did this her hips ground against his and Charlie moaned aloud. He moved his hands from her face to wrap one round her waist, the other the back of her head. He gently began to pull her closer while his tongue teased her mouth open.

Liz shuddered, his mouth was intoxicating. Slowly she moved her hands to the soft downy hair at the back of his neck. As she softly tugged on the hairs he groaned and his hand worked its way under her shirt, grazing the skin there.

With an almost reluctant sigh Liz pulled away, taking her hand from the back of his neck; Charlie's hand removing from under her shirt. Charlie opened his bright brown eyes in confusion. "Lizzie?" He said, his voice husky. Internally Liz moaned, his voice was so sexy like that.

"We're taking things slow Charlie; this is a little to fast for me." Charlie nodded sitting up, Liz falling out of his lap.

"Sorry, Lizzie, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He mumbled. Liz stared at him for a moment, wanting to rebut that statement, but changed her mind and with a slightly exasperated sigh she shook her head. Then she leaned over and lightly kiss his cheek.

"No fault of yours, Charlie, I'm just not ready to rush into things yet." He didn't look at her. "But Charlie…I-I love you" his head jerked up to her face, she hadn't said those words to him yet, it was the first time he'd heard them leave her mouth to him. But she continued, "just…just know that, I'm not ready yet…but I love you and someday, I will be…just not yet." He looked at her, her eyes lifted to look at his. He was smiling.

Slowly her lips lifted to a smile as well. Charlie softly leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you to Lizzie." Then he got up and walked towards the little hallway to his room.


	3. Standing in Awe

Taking Things Slow

Chapter 3

Standing in Awe

She was so excited, so much so that she ran ahead her dress and hair billowing behind her. "Oh, Charlie! This is wonderful!" He was steps behind her smiling, watching her run around like a little girl. She was so pretty like that, he realized, her yellow daisy sundress blowing in the wind and her hair tousling around, her grey eyes bright and smiling at him. All she needed to fulfil one of those muggle romantic movies she kept showing him was a big hat and a basket. He almost laughed aloud when she spun around in a circle; stopping, she saw his face and put her hands on her hips and faked a frown. "What is it Weasley?"

That did it, he couldn't help but laugh. "You are so funny, acting like a little girl or something." Her face twitched as she tried not to smile back at him.

"Making fun of me are you Weasley? Well, fine! Be that way!" And she suddenly turned around and began running again, with a reckless abandon she had missed feeling for so long. As she ran she felt free and so with eyes closed and arms outspread she ran fast and faster. The wind whipped through her hair, she felt the air touch her cheeks and caress her skin. It was magnificent. Almost like she could run away from her troubles, her past; like she could run away from the impending war.

Charlie watched her run, at first he laughed and enjoyed her flushed face, flowing hair, glowing skin; but then he realized why. She had much to run from. His past, though bumpy, did not have the pitfalls hers had. The loss of a father, the distance of a mother, the loss of a friend and a lover. He didn't want to acknowledge Sirius, he knew he was fighting enough with her on it to want to have to fight with himself, but she had lost him, twice, it was not something he could deny really. So here she was, running, and all he could think was how he wanted to help her. Stop her, let her enjoy for just a moment, Now.

So suddenly, when running, Liz ran into something, and before she could look up or say anything his arms were around her tightly. At first she was confused, worried even, but then she just relaxed and held him. She was safe right then. On the small dirt path leading to the village, just the two of them holding one another in the whirlwind of life.

When they did finally pull apart, she stared into his brown eyes and leaned up gentle pressing her lips to his. "Mmm, Charlie, you make me hungry for strawberries..."

He looked down at her, "well the village is just up ahead..."

"Or I could just keep kissing you..." She wrapped a hand around his neck and pressed up to his lips again. He pulled away slightly his eyes half shut and glazed. "Sounds wonderful." He said as he kissed her gently again, "however, we need to get to the village before the shops close."

Pulling away a little Liz wrapped her arms around his ribs staring up into his loving face. "Alright, I'm getting actually hungry anyway."

They walked hand-in-hand down the small village. Old homes and shops lined the cobblestone street. A range of people walked by, some young wearing modern-day muggle clothes, others in the more traditional outfits for the town. Liz thought it was absolutly wonderful. She turned up to Charlie and beamed, her face glowing; it reminded her of going to Japan with her father. He always held her hand while they walked through the small village outside of Okinawa that he grew up in, always like this, people dressed in all sorts of clothes, chatting, enjoying themselves, no worries. It was like that now. She purposefully put behind her all of the troubles that were going on, pretending that she was just out for a leisurally stroll with her boyfriend, no war was heading for them.

They had just eaten dinner at a little tavern just down the way, now it was time for shopping. Normally it bored her, only enjoying it while out with Tonks, having a good laugh as she would metamorph into strange shapes for her strange clothing. But out with Charlie in a quaint little town, it made something rise in her. A need to be domestic. The thought made her heart flutter, yet her stomach turn. She had always wanted a family, that wasn't new, however, already feeling it with him was scary and yet exciting; but really it wasn't her feelings for Charlie that scared her, that really was what excited her, even in her nervousness. It was the war. It was oncoming, no one could deny it, so it was coming, and coming quickly, leaving no time for those that were already ready to settle not able too. When would it be safe?

Charlie noticed her change in posture almost immediately after it changed. She had started walking slower and her face dropped. Still holding her hand, he turned around and looked at her eyes which were staring at the ground. "Lizzie? What's wrong?" He was worried about her, she looked up, into his brown worried eyes and tried to smile.

"Nothing Charlie…I'm fine." She said; Charlie just gave her a condesending look, Liz however, just waved at him. "No really, I'm fine, I was just thinking. Lets get what we need, alright?" He looked at her skeptically but nodded.

"Alright." As he said it, she let go of his hand and walked a bit a head of him. But before she got to far away he grabbed her wrist. Confused she began to turn around to face him.

Quickly he had his free hand around her waist and on the small of her back pushing him towards her, while leaning his face down to kiss her soft lips. She yeilded, pressing against him, the wrist he held going slack. When they pulled away, Charlie's brown eyes were closed, and Liz looked up at him with glazed greys, "Weasley…" she moaned out.

"Mmm?"

"We're in the middle of a street…"

"Mmmm…."

"A crowded street."

"Right." He breathed, he let go of her wrist and began to pull his wand from his pocket, but with her now free hand Liz touched his arm.

"Charlie, the muggles." She was much more alert now, getting her mind back, and knowing apparating in plain sight would not be a good idea. Instead she grabbed his hand and dragged him foreward. He gave her a strange look and almost stumbled, but quickly caught himself, following her whereever it was that she was dragging him.

They passed the shop she had wanted to go too, and had made known to Charlie she _had_ wanted to go too, he almost said something, but before he could, she had thrown him into a dark alley and pressed herself up against him, hands on his biceps and face so ridiculously close to his he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Her grey eyes were clouded and filled with lust; the look in them shot electricity through his nerves. He couldn't help it, he flexed his arms forcing her to let go, grabbed hers and spun her around against the wall, pinning her, his lips pushing hard onto hers. She responded in kind, a moan escaping her lips, as it did his fingers flexed around her arms as he pressed harder against her.

Normally Liz would have backed off, but for whatever reason, she was to caught up and she pressed back, feeling his arosal against her thigh. Another moan espcaed her lips as she grabbled with the stone wall her palms were pressed against. Swiftly Charlie's lips were trailing down her neck, licking and biting there way down to her exposed collar bones; his left hand gently moved from around her arm to move behind her neck and down to the middle of her back, his right hand traced her curves resting momentarily on her arse before cupping it, pressing her flesh tight against his mouth. Her arms now free she reached behind him and grabbed his neck.

His fingers twitched against her clothed skin and slowly he dragged his tongue across her collar up to the crook of her neck where he lightly bit down. This time Liz held back her moan, instead she gently pushed him away. Charlie's eyes opened, glazed, filled with lust and confusion. Smiling she placed her small hands on the side of his face and softly kissed his lips. "I love you Charlie" she whispered keeping her hands on his freckled cheeks.

He smiled back at her and gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I love you too Lizzie." He understood the unspoken words behind her profession. They were taking things slow.

* * *

AN: Ah well, things are starting to heat up between the two, however, they've still got a long way to go. I hope your all enjoying Liz and Charlie's journey...Don't forget, please review! Thanks! 


End file.
